The present invention relates to lined trays, and more particularly to methods of making a lined tray comprising a printed liner.
Packaging may comprise a tray support member, such as a foam tray, to support a product such as a food product. A lid film may be sealed to the tray to enclose the product within the package. A liner film may be laminated to the surface of the tray to increase the tray's barrier attributes, enhance the tray's rigidity or crack-resistance, and/or provide a heat-seal surface for the lid.
It may be desirable to provide a printed image on the tray for branding or other informational purposes. However, it may be difficult to print an ink directly on the tray material and undesirable for the printed ink to directly contact the packaged product. The ink may be trap-printed between the liner and the tray substrate; however, the ink may interfere with (i.e., weaken) the bond between the liner film and the tray substrate, so that the liner too easily delaminates or “bubbles” from the tray, for example during thermoforming of the tray.